megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jazwares
Jazwares is a toy company based in Florida that released Mega Man action figures in the 2000s. Mega Man series Mega Man is an 6" action figure line released in 2003-2004. *Mega Man (has two versions, the first with Eddie and the second with Beat. Both contain detachable buster and a projectile) **Napalm Bomb Mega Man (Beat version Mega Man with the Napalm Bomb colors) *ProtoMan (comes with Proto Shield, scarf, detachable buster and a Bass miniature) *Bass (comes with detachable Buster, Remote Mine, and a Metall DX) **Remote Mine Bass (Bass with Remote Mine colors) *CutMan (comes with two Rolling Cutters, a Springer, and a Cut Man miniature ) *QuickMan (comes with Quick Boomerang and a Hari Harry) **QuickMan - Metallic *Rush (can turn in Rush Jet) *Mega Man X (comes with sword, a Ray Bit and detachable Buster) **Mega Man X - Metallic **Magnet Mine Mega Man X (the package incorrectly claims that the weapon Mega Man X is using is the Magnet Mine, when he actually uses the Triad Thunder colors) *Command Mission X (X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Comes with a sword and an armor-less X miniature) *Zero (Comes with sword, detachable buster, and a spider enemy) **Zero - Metallic **Nightshade Zero (Black Zero) *Zero Version 2 (Zero from Mega Man Zero series. Comes with two Z-Sabers and a MegaMan X series Zero miniature) *Axl (Axl with dark blue armor. Comes with two Axl Pistols. Hair and the wing-like details are detachable) **Night Shade - Axl (Axl with black armor) *Vile Mega Man Retro-Roto Mega Man Retro-Roto is a line of Mega Man PVC action figures released in 2005. The characters are designed like their original appearances in early games. Each of them has one of the five pieces necessary to assemble an action figure (the package incorrectly claims that six pieces exist). The action figure is a recolored Mega Man representing him with the Mega Buster fully charged. They were later re-released in 2010 without the parts for the fully charged Mega Man. First series: *Mega Man (right arm) *Proto Man (legs) *Guts Man (left arm) *Elec Man (chest) *Shadow Man (head) *Full-Charge Mega Man (comes in parts with the five figures above) Second series: The back of the package shows an image of Wood Man and Ice Man for a second wave planned to be released, but the line was canceled.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Looking Back At Axed Wave Two Retro Rotos *Iceman *Heatman *Woodman *Snakeman *Dr. Wily (Mega Man 8 outfit) Also, a third wave possibly including Metal Man, Skull Man, and Bass was planned.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Have A Look At Some Canceled Jazwares Figures Ultimate Armor Kit Ultimate Armor Kit is a series of model kits. *Gaia Armor (Gaea Armor) *Ultimate Armor *Force Armor (actually the Blade Armor) *Zero Hunter Armor Other releases *Mega Mini Pack (a set with 3" figures of X, Zero, Axl, and Vile) *10" Mega Man *10" Mega Man X *10" Axl *10" Zero Nightshade *Ride Chaser (14" Ride Chaser with friction motor and sound; comes with a 6" Axl figure) *Dr. Wiley's Lab (playset with several features and a 6" Dr. Wily figure) *Wrecking Station (diorama playset with magnetic Mega Man and Bass miniatures) *Mech Factory (diorama playset with magnetic X and Sigma miniatures) *Role play buster with foam darts Gallery 6" Mega Man figures Jazwares-85041.png|Mega Man Jazwares-85041-Weapon.png|Napalm Bomb Mega Man Jazwares-85046.png|Bass Jazwares-85046-Weapon.png|Remote Mine Bass Jazwares-85048.png|QuickMan Jazwares-85048-Metallic.png|QuickMan - Metallic Jazwares-85050.jpg|Mega Man X Jazwares-85050-Metallic.png|Mega Man X - Metallic Jazwares-85050-Weapon.jpg|Magnet Mine Mega Man X Jazwares-85051.jpg|Zero Jazwares-85056-Metallic.jpg|Zero - Metallic Jazwares-85056-Nightshade.jpg|Nightshade Zero Jazwares-85055.png|Axl Jazwares-85055-Nightshade.jpg|Nightshade Axl Jazwares-85052.png|Vile Jazwares-85058.png|Command Mission X Jazwares-85059.png|Rush Jazwares-85062.png|CutMan Jazwares-85063.png|ProtoMan Jazwares-85064.png|Zero Version 2 Mega Man Retro-Roto RetroRotoMegaManB.png|Mega Man RetroRotoProtoman.png|Protoman (original) RetroRotoProtomanB.png|Protoman (re-release) RetroRotoElecmanB.png|Elecman RetroRotoShadowmanB.png|Shadowman RetroRotoExtra.png|Full-Charge Mega Man RetroRotoSeries2.png|Cancelled figures. Others Jazwares-10MegaMan.png|10" Mega Man figure Jazwares-10MegaManX.png|10" Mega Man X figure Jazwares-10Axl.png|10" Axl figure Jazwares-85073.png|10" Zero Nightshade Jazwares-WileyLab.png|Dr. Wiley's Lab Jazwares-RideChaser.jpg|Ride Chaser Jazwares-WreckingStation.png|Wrecking Station diorama playset Jazwares-MechFactory.png|Mech Factory diorama playset S-l1600_(1).jpg|Mega Man X Mini Pack (X, Zero, Axl, and Vile) Trivia *The X figure from the Mega Mini Pack appears on the film Just My Luck. It is stuck on Katy's face when she first appears. *The Cut Man figure appeared in the Mega Man Universe trailer. External links *Jazwares website References Category:Companies Category:Merchandise